


Insomnia Calling

by BlackIris



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: This fic is based off of THIS Imagine-Loki Prompt:Imagine it is the middle of the night and you can’t fall asleep due to insomnia so you decide to text your friend (and sort of crush) Lady Loki to see whether she’s up to chat. She actually ends up coming over and she ends up cuddling you and humming softly as you finally fall asleep.





	Insomnia Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Like with the Praying to the God of Mischief Prompt, I saw this prompt and just could not let it pass without writing something for it.

10 PM

“Alright. I’m going to bed early. I’m relaxed, calm. I’ve got my book, tea, soothing spa music. Let’s do this.”

You hunker down in a plethora of pillows and blankets – your very own nest of comfort—ready for a sleep filled night.

 

11 PM

Tea’s gone. Though you reach for it often, craving one more sip of the calming chamomile.

 

12 AM

Relaxed? Check.

New book? Fully enjoying it.

Actually about to sleep? Absolutely not.

 

1 AM

New cuppa in hand, you settle back in bed and resume reading. If you couldn’t sleep then at least you’re going to thoroughly enjoy this dark fantasy novel. Tobias, the hunky and annoyed main character had won your heart. And dammit all when, for the love of all things good in this world, when is he going to finally kiss Leila? BUT WHEN? You had to know.

 

2 AM

Okay. Book temporarily abandoned in hopes of finding the elusive thing called sleep. Maybe meditating and essential oils will help. Lavender is relaxing, and you like lavender.

 

3:30 AM

The witching hour. As you’ve taken to calling it on nights like these when your mind wanders through fields of nothing and no matter how many sheep you count sleep seems impossible.

Scrolling through your phone aimlessly you switch from social media to your photo gallery. One, in particular, catches your eye, stalling you. A picture of you and Loki from last week’s luncheon. Her arms wrapped around your waist, her chin on your shoulder, smile beaming brightly. You shouldn’t be in love with your best friend. That’s so cliché, right? But, honestly, how could you not? Killer smile, dark sense of humor, great laugh; tip of the iceberg of awesome that was your BFF.

Fuck. You have it bad. But. Loki might be up. She’s been known to have a shitty sleeping schedule too. You could no longer count the nights you’ve texted and chatted away both unable to sleep.

_Y/N—Can’t sleep. You up?_

Your thumb hovers over the touch screen, internally debating if you should or shouldn’t send it.

Fuck it. You can keep it chill. She’s your friend first. No matter how much you want to tell her that you wish she could be so much more to you.

You push the nonexistent ‘send’ button on the touch screen and let out a deep breath.

“Well, that’s done.” You toss your phone onto the plush purple duvet and sigh.

Your phone vibrates once. Twice.

Shrugging to yourself you grab it and open your messages.

_L.L.—Not a fucking wink._

_L.L.—You try meditating?_

You chuckle, it was her idea to begin with. She swore it  **always**  worked.

_Y/N—Yep._

_L.L.—And?_

_Y/N—Big fat zero._

_L.L.—You try whacking it?_

_Y/N—Girl._

_Y/N—No. Not in the mood._

Three dots light up over and over again.

_L.L.—Can I come over?_

_L.L.—I’ll bring cookies? Or vodka? Or both?_

_L.L.—Whatever you want, it’s yours._

_Y/N—Just you_

_L.L.—Sold! To the highest bidder!_

_L.L.—See ya soon, cutie_

_Y/N—Yeah, yeah, love you 2_

You grumble into your pillow. Equally happy and weary of her coming over. At least you changed the sheets earlier that day.

Moments go by and a soft knock sounds at your door before it opens and Loki lets herself in; a beautiful contrast to her strong personality.

“I brought cookies anyways.”

“Hello, to you too, Lok.”

“Sorry. Hey, bitch.” She points to your bed, overflowing with pillows and blankets. “Any room in there for me?”

“Make yourself at home.” You laugh in response as she climbs in.

Loki nods, holding a cookie to your lips.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Take it.”

“Lok.”

“Come on. They’re your fav. Made ‘em just for you.”

“Made? Or conjured?” You eye her skeptically and take a bite out of half the cookie.

“Okay, fine. But they’re good right?”

You moan around a mouth full, grabbing her wrist as she tries to pull it away from you.

“Nuh-huh, that’s mine.”

She smirks at your childish antics and feeds you the rest of it.

“I don’t think cookies are the elixir to sleep, but I’m willing to O.D. to find out.”

“Glad you like ‘em.”

A moment passes in quiet bliss as the pair of you eat cookies.

“You know what you need?” Loki starts staring blankly at your unadorned ceiling. 

“Sleeps?”

“ _We_  need that.  _You_  need fairy lights.”

“I know I was gonna put some up, but I can’t really reach the ceiling and—”

Loki smirks flicking a wrist, swirling green magic edges around the room, leaving dozens of strands of twinkling miniature fairy lights woven across your walls and ceiling.

“Shit.” You look deep into Loki’s eyes, dozens of lights reflecting in gorgeous brown eyes. “Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it,” Loki grunts out as you roll onto her hugging her tightly to you.

“You’re the best.”

“Maybe.” She laughs lightly, cuddling into you, draping an arm over your stomach.

Loki grabs the cookies and tosses them onto your nightstand.

“I’m never leaving this room now,” You said, only half joking.

“Because of the lights?”

“Because of the lights.”

You sigh and run a hand through her hair.

“Feels nice.” She hums and you finally feel your body start to relax as your fingers idly continue to play with her curls. “If only we could sleep.”

“What is this sleep you talk of?”

“No fucking clue.” Loki chortles.

“Sing me a story?”

“Sing? No.”

“But your voice is so pretty.” You plead in a whisper.

“Maybe.”

A calm silence stretched between you, both entranced by the lights and comfort of the bed.

As some point, Loki starts humming a song you’ve heard her sing thousands of times. You know the words by heart and a soft smile crosses your lips. She continues to half hum half sing various songs in tongues you’ve never heard.

You sigh happily, fingers slowing their ministrations in your near sleeping state. Feeling the groggy pull of rest, you nuzzle into Loki’s side, tucking your head in the crook of her neck.

Loki smiles and continues to hum. She pulls a soft fluffy blanket over you. The fuzzy fabric is the last thing you remember as you drift off finally lulled to sleep by her angelic voice.

She kisses the top of your head, squeezing you gently.

“Sweet dreams, my little dove.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished multiple WIPs today, so we all deserve a Fluffy treat in the form of a bonus fic today <3


End file.
